


Clothespin Romance

by von_bats



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fic preview, Fluff, Future Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_bats/pseuds/von_bats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short preview of an upcoming fic I'm working on, based on “The Musician and the Mute” AU created by an incredibly talented friend, Amaryka, for NoiAo week this past January!</p>
<p>"Aoba lives in a big city, taking care of his brother Sei.  He works from home as a translator, but his true passion is music.  He creates electronica on his laptop and listens to his favorite bands and sometimes his own stuff as he hangs up he and Sei’s laundry to dry. Noiz lives across the alley, and Aoba’s clothesline happens to be planted right next to his window.  He is a hacker and a poet, but he is also mute.  He and Aoba communicate through notes on the clothesline since Aoba doesn’t know sign language. Eventually, Noiz makes his way to Aoba’s apartment, and since Aoba doesn’t know sign language, he confesses his love with a kiss~"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothespin Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This AU belongs to the amazingly talented [Amaryka](http://amaryka.tumblr.com/)! We've spent so long headcanoning different aspects of this AU and I decided I wanted to add to it by writing it!   
> Please go and check out the comics she has made for this AU, they're stunning and gorgeous and I can guarantee you're going to love them! Part one can be found [HERE](http://amaryka.tumblr.com/post/136997534866/is-there-a-problem-besides-id-like-aoba#notes) and part two, [HERE!](http://amaryka.tumblr.com/post/142726042451/more-clothespin-romance-sorry-for-the-rick-roll#notes)  
> This preview is based on Part Two!

For Aoba it was just like any other day. He’d get up in the morning and make breakfast for himself and Sei, then make sure his brother was fine and had everything he needed before running some errands. He hadn’t expected that today would change his life. 

Noiz on the other hand, he knew today was important, and he was terrified. All the courage he’d built up to finally tell Aoba how he felt was ever-present, but his anxiety still ate away at him. He’d thought about how he should tell him, he couldn’t use words, they both knew that, so he toyed with all different ideas. He had thought writing a poem would be the easiest way to convey his heavy feelings, but he just couldn’t find the perfect words. In the end, he decided to do what he always had, what he knew would mean more to Aoba than any metaphor or simile; a single, simple note attached to the clothesline. It was how their friendship and relationship had started after all. He’d spent so long staring at the block of paper, writing out different forms of ‘I love you’ and making sure his handwriting was immaculate.  _ This had to be perfect. _

So when the time came, and his love, a vision of blue, appeared out on his balcony, Noiz swallowed down his uneasiness and felt the butterflies spread their wings in his stomach and take flight. Now was his chance, and it was all or nothing.

Aoba’s smile was as bright and beautiful as it always had been, his hair was pulled up and pinned to his head in a milkmaid braid, the two of them simply stared longingly at each other from across the narrow alleyway.    
_ It’s now or never, you can do this!  _ Noiz told himself. He reached up and attached the note to to clothesline, holding it in place with one of the many clothespins scattered across the line. 

He was ready, this was real and he was  _ finally  _ doing it. His hands shook as he pulled on the line with practiced ease, the note slowly but surely making its way to its recipient.

_ Just a little more. _

Just a few more feet and his confession would be in Aoba’s hands, where he’d read it with flushed cheeks and the biggest smile on his face. 

But that picturesque image died in Noiz’s head, in the next second a strong wind blew through the alley and carried away his note. He watch with a dejected expression as it swirled in the wind and floated down to the street below. Aoba’s expression fell too, but soon his smile was back and his sweet laugh made its way into Noiz’s ears. It was reassuring to hear his laugh, and if he was to be honest, this was just their luck too. With new resolve, Noiz wrote a second note and attached it more firmly to the clothesline.

This note too, blew away, as did the third, and even the forth. Typical, fucking typical. 

As Noiz watched the fifth note fly away his world felt like it was crumbling. All the anxiety he’d pushed aside and overcome came flooding back to him. Even Aoba wore a weak smile that slowly fell to a frown, clearly disappointed by not knowing whatever is was that Noiz had to tell him. 

Aoba was unhappy. That wasn’t okay, his sad face only made Noiz’s breath hitch in his throat and his stomach clench.  _ No, this isn’t okay, I have to do something. I need to make Aoba smile again! I need to tell him! _

Without thinking it through, Noiz climbed out his window, ignoring Aoba’s confused call of his name across the alley. His hands gripped against the wall as he placed one foot on the thick cord clothesline. Aoba’s voice only grew louder and more frantic. 

“Noiz- Noiz, what are you doing? No! Noiz, stop! Don’t you dare!”

But he had to do this, he needed to make Aoba smile again, he  _ needed _ to tell him he loved him.

Slowly, and more carefully than he’d ever done anything in his life, Noiz inched his way across the clothesline with pure determination. His arms outstretched wide to try and hold his balance, he didn’t even notice the strong breeze making him teeter slightly.

Still Aoba wailed and shrieked, tears spilling from his eyes as he sobbed. “Noiz, please! Please! This is too dangerous, you need to go back! Noiz listen to me! Please, you can’t do this!” But  _ no _ , he couldn’t turn back, he had to be by Aoba’s side.

It was Aoba who noticed it first, a sort of metallic creaking coming from somewhere over his shoulder. His heart stopped the moment he saw it, and it was as if the world was moving in slow motion. The clothesline snapped where it was bolted to the concrete wall, the metal hook breaking off in one clean snap. 

All too quickly Noiz was gone from his sight. 

“NOIZ!” A howl ripped its way through his body, his entire being felt cold and numb, he felt like he physically couldn’t breath anymore. But... he hadn’t heard anything, no awful noise of something hitting the concrete below, no splatter that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Nothing. Why?

That was when he realised he was holding the rope, that he’d barely caught it in time. He couldn’t bare to look, but he knew Noiz was holding on, he could feel the weight pulling him closer to the edge of the balcony. So he went the opposite way. With everything he had, Aoba pulled and pulled on the rope, trying to make it taut, taking heavy strides backwards in hopes to pull Noiz up.

“Noiz! Noiz, please! Oh God, hang on! Whatever you do don’t let go! Don’t you dare let go! I need to you! I need you to be okay, so just hold on!” His tears poured down his face, his vision completely obstructed as he tried to focus on saving Noiz.

Aoba’s feet attempted to slip across the ground, but every time he managed to catch himself and take another step back, pulling harder on the clothesline. His hands burned against the rough material, but he didn’t care, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was saving Noiz. He  _ had  _ to save Noiz, he couldn’t let him fall, couldn’t let him fall and d-

Then he felt it, the clothesline was suddenly lighter.  _ Too light _ . As if all the weight it had been holding up had disappeared. Aoba’s heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, his legs felt so weak he almost crumbled to the ground in utter despair. But he didn’t. Through his teary vision, he saw a hand, followed by an arm latching onto the front of the balcony. Before he could wipe his tears away, Aoba was beside him, pulling Noiz up from where he clung on for dear life. 

Everything happened so fast, both unknowing as to who lunged at the other first, but then they were in each other’s arms, Noiz was safe -  _ alive _ \- and that’s what mattered. Aoba openly sobbed into the blonde’s shirt, leaving a large damp spot by his collarbone that soaked through to his skin. 

“D-don’t… you ever… do that again!” He hollered, his voice higher than he’d ever heard it. Noiz exhaled a deep breath, an acknowledgment that yeah, maybe that was an utterly terrible idea and he really should have thought it through instead of acting on pure impulse. He hugged Aoba even closer, resting his own head against the crown of the smaller man’s, he felt him grip the back of his shirt tightly, unwilling to let go. 

They stayed that way for what felt like forever, when in reality it was only a few moments, Aoba still sobbed against Noiz, his tears becoming more of a whimper as he finally started to calm down. Even Noiz had shed a tear or two, sniffling quietly against the blue stands of hair. 

When Noiz felt the last of Aoba’s trembles cease, he slowly pulled himself away, but only just enough to cup the other’s face. He tenderly rubbed his thumbs across his tear stained cheeks, offering Aoba a gentle smile with nothing but warmth and love in his green eyes. Aoba’s own smile was weak, he was still visibly shaken and unsettled, but he met Noiz’s gaze nonetheless, his heart melting in his chest when his hazel eyes met stunning green. 

In one swift movement their lips met, Noiz stooping down to meet Aoba as he stretched upwards. Their lips fell on each as if it was the most natural thing in the world, harmonious and graceful, full of every emotion and feeling towards each other, both deep and powerful. Their lips moved rhythmically together as one long tender kiss turned into two, then multiplying as they realised this was  _ really  _ happening. 

When they finally parted, Noiz rested their foreheads together for a few long seconds before putting a little more distance between them. He made sure he had Aoba’s undivided attention, then took a deep breath and let his features soften before he mouthed,

‘I love you’

Aoba’s breath hitched, there was no mistaking what Noiz had just told him, and his heart soared. He felt like he was about to cry again, but instead he captured Noiz’s lips in another kiss, loving and passionate, and he couldn’t help but smile all the while. “I love you too, Noiz,” he whispered against the blonde’s lips, his hands snaking around the other’s neck and pulling him closer again. “But please, use the door next time!” He scolded. Noiz’s croaky chuckle was music to his ears, like sweet honey enveloping his entire body, making both of them feel safe, loved and at home, right there in each other’s arms. 


End file.
